moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Age (2002)/Transcript
Transcript *(It was a calm, chilly day and snow was slowly falling on a snowy mountain range from the clouds above. A gentle breeze passed through, blowing the snow around the area. It was a cold place and there was no life going around, but for one small creature, it wasn’t going to stop him from hopping around in search of something. This was a small, saber-tooth squirrel. In his hands was a brown acorn. The saber tooth squirrel, named Scrat, was looking for a place to store his acorn for the winter. He hopped around the flat, icy ground. He stopped and tried digging through the ice. He pushed his acorn into the ground, but it didn’t go in. Scrat hopped a few inches away and tried again, only to get the same result as last time. He hopped again and tried again, this time doing it three times, but once again, the ice was thick. Thinking this wasn’t a good place to put his acorn, Scrat hopped off. He sniffed through some cold, dry grass, but didn’t find anything. He peaked his head above the grass and kept looking. He dug into some more ice, but could see that pushing his acorn into it wouldn’t work. He hopped off, continuing his search, when he noticed that the ice he was now standing on wasn’t as thick as before. Scrat squealed with delight and he shoved his acorn into the ice. The acorn didn’t go far in, but it at least dug into the ground. But Scrat wasn’t going to leave it like that. He kept shoving it deeper and deeper into the ice, scrunching it in with all his might. He even got on it and stomped on it, desperately wanting the acorn to go in. But as he did, the acorn suddenly jolted into the ground, confusing Scrat. As he thought about why this happened, a crack crept from the acorn’s hole and travelled across the ground behind him. Scrat looked underneath him and saw that the crack climbing up an ice wall. The crack reached the top of the cliff and zigzagged its way across the ground, past ice formations and reaching a glacier. But this time, it reached the top and the glacier was now loose. Unable to hold stable, the glacier broke off and slowly started creeping down its path, right towards Scrat. Scrat, seeing what he had unintentionally done, quietly squirmed. He saw the glacier coming towards him and fled. But he stopped upon realizing that his acorn was still stuck. He yelped in shock before rushing back to retrieve it. He grabbed onto it and pulled hard, trying to get it out. It wouldn’t budge and Scrat started panicking. After a mighty tug, it came loose and landed into Scrat’s hands. But now, Scrat was in huge trouble. The glacier towered over him and was about to run him over. Scrat screamed loudly upon seeing the glacier getting closer. “AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!” Now making a mad dash for his life, Scrat was also being chased by falling pieces of ice being let up by the moving glacier. The glacier kept charging towards Scrat, demolishing everything in its path. Scrat kept running from the glacier, hoping to get away from it, when suddenly, he spotted another glacier coming towards him from the opposite direction. Now stuck between the two massive bodies of ice, Scrat ran out of their ways. But the two glaciers collided and started closing in on each other. Scrat, seeing there was no time to run out of there, slid on his acorn, screaming loudly as the two walls got closer and closer like two boxes crashing together. Scrat kept sliding until he got very close to the edge, where the two glaciers started squishing him, locking him in place. Scrat pushed his acorn out of the way and tried getting himself out as well. Almost falling into unconsciousness, and being squeezed hard, Scrat was finally pushed out, along with his acorn. Now in midair, he grabbed his acorn and embraced with it, only to realize that he was now falling from a high level of altitude. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!” Scrat landed on an ice wall, sliding down it and going down a dirt wall. A ledge launched him into the air again, but this time, Scrat crashed on the wall as it slid down to the ground. Bouncing off the dirt, Scrat landed on the ground, with his teeth dug into it. After pulling himself free, he looked around, hoping if his acorn survived the crazy experience. His acorn was nowhere in sight. But just as it seemed it was a loss for Scrat, his acorn landed on his head and slid onto the ground. Scrat squealed with happiness upon seeing his beloved acorn intact. He hugged it tenderly and started to walk off in search of a place to put it. But suddenly, out of nowhere, a giant mammoth foot stomped on Scrat, causing him to lose his grip on the acorn. Flattened by the massive weight, Scrat picked himself up as the mammoth walked off. Suddenly, another prehistoric mammal, a Brontohere stepped on him. Following him was another mammoth and a dodo bird. Another foot landed on Scrat, but this time, Scrat was stuck on it and was being carried away from his acorn. The foot belonged to a Macrauchenia, a prehistoric mammal that was part of an enormous migration of mammals heading away from the northern regions in search of warmer climates. An ice age had begun. This massive herd of mammals, consisting of Macrauchenia, Glyptodons, Palaeotherium, Prehistoric aardvarks and Brontotherium, was slowly travelling away from the snowy areas, migrating south to avoid a freezing cold front. Miles behind them was a glacier monument known as Glacier Pass, a large ice formation with a huge cut engraved in it, like an ice gorge.) *'Macrauchenia 1': Why not call it the Big Chill or the Nippy era? I'm just sayin', how do we know it's an Ice age? *'Macrauchenia 2': Because of all the ice! *'Macrauchenia 1': Well, things just got a little chillier. *'Palaeotheriums': Help! Help! *'Papa Palaeotherium': Come on, kids, let's go. The traffic's movin'. *'Palaeotherium Child': But, but, but, Dad. *'Papa Palaeotherium': No buts. You can play extinction later. *'Palaeotherium Child': OK. Come on, guys. *'Glypto 1': So, where's Eddie? *'Glypto 2': He said he was on the verge of an evolutionary breakthrough. *'Glypto 1': Really? *'Glypto 3 (Eddie): '''I'm flying! *'Glypto 1': Some breakthrough. *(As this massive herd continued on, but, Suddenly, a large gasp erupted in the crowd of mammals. Everyone looked and to their shock, they saw a huge Wooly Mammoth stomping his way across the herd, going the opposite direction. Spooked, the mammals in his path frantically started moving out of the way.) *'Animal 1: '- Look out, Look out! *'Animal 2: '- You're going the wrong way! *'Animal 3: '- The other way! *'Aardvark: Crazy mammoth! *(As this happened, the mammoth didn’t glance at what he was causing, nor did he seem to care. He kept stomping his way through the crowd, ignoring everyone around him. This mammoth, Manfred, had a grumpy expression on his face as he plowed through the crowd. Only one mammal had the guts to stand up to him for his actions.) *'''Papa Palaeotherium: HEY! DO THE WORLD A FAVOR: MOVE YOUR ISSUES OFF THE ROAD!!! *'Manny': If my trunk was that small, I wouldn't draw attention to myself, pal. *'Papa Palaeotherium': Hey, G-give me a break. We…We've been waddlin' all day. *'Manny': Oh go ahead. Follow the crowd. It'll be quieter when you're gone. *'Papa Palaeotherium': Ehh, c'mon. If he wants to freeze to death, let him. *(On a nearby tree, someone else was feeling the trembles from the migration. It was a giant ground sloth with a purple nose, buckteeth and lime green fur. This sloth, Sid, was sleeping on his branch when he started slipping off as a result of the shaking ground. Startled awake, he grabbed onto his branch.) *'Sid': Whoa! Huh? Hey- Hey, I'm up, I'm up! Rise and shine, everybody. Huh? Zack? Marshall? Bertie? Uncle Fungus? Where is everybody? Come on, guys, we're gonna miss the mi- the mi- the mi... migration. (Everything was silent) They left without me. They do this every year. desperately Why? Doesn't anyone love me? Isn't there anyone who cares about Sid the Sloth? *'Glypto 4: '''Hmmph! *'Sid: All right, I'll just go by myself. Ahw... Sick! HEY WIDE BODY, CURB IT NEXT TIME! Oh, jeez. Oh Yuck. *'''Carl: I can't believe it. Fresh wild greens. Frank, where did you ever? *'Frank': Go ahead. Dig in. *'Carl': A dandelion. I thought the frost wiped 'em all out. *'Frank': All but one. *'Sid': Oh, this makes me so…I wanna…oh yuck. This has definitely not been my day. You know what I'm sayin', buddy? What a mess. You rhinos have tiny brains. Did you know that? It's just a fact. No offence. You probably didn't even know what I'm talkin' about. Yummo. A dandelion. Must be the last one of the season. *'Frank': Carl. *'Carl': Easy, Frank. *'Frank': He ruined our salad. *'Sid': My mistake. That was my mistake. Let me... No, no, seriously, let me take care of this. What is this? Pine cones. Oh, my goodness. They're my favourite. Delicious. That's good eating. But don't let me hog them all up. Here, you have some. Tasty, isn't it? Bon appetit-ue. *'Frank': Now? *'Carl': Now. *'Manny:' Hey! *'Sid': Just pretend that I'm not here. *'Frank': Aw, Man, I wanted to hit him at full speed! *'Carl': That's OK. We'll have some fun with him. *''hides from Carl and Frank behind Manfred'' *'Sid': Don’t let them impale me, please I wanna live! *'Manny': Get off me. *'Carl': Come on, you’re making a scene. *'Frank': Ah-huh. We’ll just take our furry pioata and go if you don’t mind. *'Manny': Hey, buddy, if it’s not them today, It’s just someone else tomorrow. *'Sid': Well, I’d like rather not be today, okay. *'Carl': Look, we're gonna break your neck, so you don't feel a thing. How's that? *'Manny': Wait a minute, I thought rhinos were vegetarians. *'Sid': An excellent point. *'Manny': Sid Shut up. *'Carl': Who says we're gonna eat him after we kill him? *'Frank': Yeah, c'mon, move it. *'Manny': darkly You know, I don't like animals that kill for pleasure. *'Carl': Save it for a mammal that cares. *'Sid': I'm a mammal that cares. *'Manny': Okay, look. If either of you make it across that sinkhole in front of you, you get the sloth. *'Sid': That's right, you losers! You take one step and you're dead! a rock, which bounces off the "sinkhole" instead of sinking, it lands in front of the rhinos You were bluffing, huh? *'Manny': Yeah. Yeah, that was a bluff. quickly rushes back behind him *'Frank and Carl': GET 'EM! *(With no hesitation, they sprinted towards them. Now feeling threatened, but not going down without a fight, Manfred glared angrily at the duo and stood his ground and prepared for a fight. Carl and Frank rammed into Manfred’s tusks and started pushing him backwards. Sid on the other hand was behind Manfred, but because Manfred was getting pushed back, he started getting closer and closer to the cliff. Sid hung onto Manfred’s leg and screamed. But Manfred, still not going down easily, used all of his strength to push the rhinos back. Finally, after a struggle, he flung them back away from the cliff. Sid got up and celebrated.) *'Sid': “WAHOO!” *But his joy quickly turned into fear again as he saw the rhinos come back for another attack. He hid behind Manfred again as the two rhinos charged. Manfred, now taking the fight to them, charged towards them. He grabbed Carl by the horn with his trunk and threw him aside. Sid watched him fly before seeing that Frank was still on the attack. Before Frank could finish Sid off Frank was suddenly picked up by Manfred’s tusks. Using his strength, Manfred tossed Frank into the air. As for Carl, he was still down from Manfred’s attack.) *'Carl': A dandelion? *(But this dandelion was crushed when Frank landed on it. With the rhinos defeated, Sid celebrated again.) *'Sid': WAHOO! WE DID IT! WE DID IT! What? What? Screaming hanging onto Manfred's trunk You have beautiful eyes. *'Manny': Get off my face. *'Sid': Whoa? You and me. We make a great team. Say, why don’t we just head south together? *'Manny': sarcastically Great. Jump on my back and relax the whole way. *'Sid': Wow, really? *'Manny': No. *'Sid': Wait, aren't you going south? The change of seasons, migration instincts. Any of this a-ringin' a bell? *'Manny': I guess not. Bye. *'Sid': OK, then. Thanks for the help. I can take it from here. *'Carl': You overgrown weasel. Wait till we get down there. *'Sid': That south thing is way overrated. The heat, the crowds - who needs it? Isn't this great? You and me, two bachelors knockin' about in the wild. *'Manny': No, you just want a bodyguard so you don't become somebody's side dish. *'Sid': You're a very shrewd mammal. OK, lead the way, Mr Big... Didn't get the name. *'Manny': Manfred. *'Sid': Manfred? Yuck. How about Manny the Moody Mammoth? Or Manny the Melancholy... Manny the... *'Manny': Stop following me. *'Sid': OK, so you've got issues. You won't even know I'm here. I'll just zip the lip. When I say, Mmhp, I'm Mmph. *'Soto': Aw, look at the cute little baby, Diego. Isn't it nice that he'll be joining us for breakfast? *'Diego': It wouldn't be breakfast without him. *'Soto': Especially after his daddy wiped out half our pack. And wears our skin to keep warm. An eye for an eye, don't you think? *'Diego': We'll show that human what happens when he messes with sabers. *'Soto': Alert the troops. We attack at dawn. And Diego: bring me the baby, alive. If I'm going to enjoy my revenge, I want it to be fresh. *'Sid: '''Oh. Hu.' Phew. Boy, I'm wiped out. *M'''anny: That's your shelter? *'Sid: '''Hey You're a big guy. You got a lotta wood. I'm a little guy. *M'anny: You got half a stick. *'Sid: '''Yeah, but with my little stick and my highly evolved brain. Ow! I shall create fire. *M'anny: 'Fascinating. *'Sid: 'We'll see if brains triumph over brawn tonight. Now, won't we? *M'anny: 'Hey, I think I saw a spark. *'Sid: Uh, any chance I could squeeze in there with you, Manny, ol' pal? *M'anny: '''Isn't there someone else you can annoy? Friends, Family... Poisonous reptiles? *'Sid': Ah, well my family abandoned me. They just kinda migrated without me. You should've seen what they did last year. I mean, they woke up early, and quietly tied up my hands and feet, and gagged me with a field mouse, and barricaded the cave door, and covered their tracks, and traveled through water so I'd lose their scent, and... and... who needs 'em anyway? ''pick him up off So what about you, you got a family? tuns around and goes to sleep Okay, you're tired, I see. We'll talk in the morning. falls down ''OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! Uh, Manfred, Manfred? Could you scooch over a drop? Oh, come on, nobody falls asleep ''that fast! MANNY! *'Soto': There's Diego. Fall back! the order, the sabers followed Soto towards Diego. Upon reaching him, the pack stopped Where's the baby? *'Diego:' I lost it over the falls. *'Soto:' YOU LOST IT?! the sabers could continue discussing what happened, some spears landed near them. They looked and saw the humans chasing after them with their weapons. The sabers fled while Soto expressed his frustration I want that baby, Diego. *'Diego': I'll get it. *'Soto': You'd better, unless you want to serve as a replacement. We'll go up to Half Peak. Meet us there. It had better be alive. *'Oscar:' Can we trust you with that, Diego? *'Soto': Let's go! *'Sid': And, and she picked a hair off my shoulder and says, ‘look, if you’re gonna have an extra mating dance, at least pick a female with a same color pelt, right?’ And I thought, ‘whoa, she’s gonna go praying mantis on me.’ You know what I’m saying? *'Manny': Hey, if you find a mate in life, you should be loyal. In your case, grateful. Now, get away from me! *'Sid': Well, I think mating for life is stupid, and there's plenty of Sid go around here. bumps into him Manny? Manny? and Manny watches Roshan's mother go to them and gives him to them Look at that. He's okay. and Sid notice that she drowned in the water She's gone. leaves Roshan after saving him from the river Hey, Manny. Manny, aren't you forgetting something? *'Manny': No. *'Sid': But you just saved him. *'Manny': Yeah, well, I'm still trying to get rid of the last thing I saved. *'Sid': You can't leave him here. Look, there's smoke! that's his herd right up the hill. We should return him. *'Manny': Let's get something straight here. Okay? There is no "we". There never was a "we". In fact, without me, it wouldn't even be a "you"! *'Sid': Just up the hill. *'Manny': Listen very carefully, I'm... not... go-ing. *'Sid': Fine, be a jerk. I'll take care of him. *'Manny': Oh yeah, that's good. *'Sid': I'll return you. We don't need that meany-weeny mammoth, do we? No we don't. *''Sid's clumsy attempts to scale a cliff'' *'Manny': You're an embarrassment to nature, y'know that? *'Sid': This is cake. I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm gonna die. realizes Roshan starts fall MANNY! starts falling and Manny tries to catch him but Diego jumps in and grabs him, then Manny grabs it out of his teeth *'Diego': Um... That pink think thing is mine. *'Sid': to climb up to the humans' campsite Uh, no. Actually that pink thing belongs to us. down on his head *'Diego': "Us"? You two are a bit of an odd couple. *'Manny': Sid There is no "us"! *'Diego': the baby I see. Can't have one of your own, so you wanna adopt. *'Sid': Look, I'm sorry to interrupt your snack, but we gotta go. *'Diego': The baby? I was returning him to his herd. *'Sid': Oh yeah, nice try, bucktooth. *'Diego': You calling me a liar? *'Sid': I didn't say that. *'Diego': You were thinking it. *'Sid': to Manfred I don't like this cat. He reads minds. *'Diego': Name's Diego, friend. *'Manny': Manfred. And I'm not your friend. *'Diego': Fine, Manfred. If you're looking for the humans they're wasting your time. They left this morning. *'Manny': Thanks for advice. Now beat it! All right, I'll help you bring him to his herd, but promise me that you'll leave me alone after that? *'Sid': Okay! Okay, deal! Hey, what's your problem?! *'Manny': You were my problem. *'Sid': Well, I think you're stressed. That's why you eat so much. I mean, it's hard to get fat on the vegan diet. *'Manny': I'm not fat. It's all this fur, it makes me look poofy. *'Sid': All right. You have fat hair but when you're ready to talk, I'm here. *'Manny': What are you doing? Just drop it on the ledge. puts Roshan up and starts crawling *'Sid': Should we make sure they found him? *'Manny': Good idea. *'Sid': Oh, no! No, no, no, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! puts Sid up with his trunk and starts screaming AAAHHH!!!!!!! DON'T SPEAR ME! 'his eyes and then sees something'' Oh, this is the problem.'' *'Manny': Now, what? Aww, that's perfect. *''tries to touch something up high but then trips and then crawls and hides in the bowl as Sid approaches'' *'Sid': Hey, hey, hey. walks until the stick knocks him out *[As for Manfred he was checking out what was left of the campsite. Tents were destroyed and objects were scattered. Manfred stopped upon Roshan look into where he slept last night. Reminded of his mother, he cuddled with it before turning to Manfred. Manfred looked down on the baby somberly as Roshan slid into his basket again *'Diego': I told you they were gone. *'Manny': Well, look who it is. Don't you have some poor defenseless animal to disembowel? *'Sid': They couldn't be far. I mean, they went this way, or this way? *'Diego': You don't know much about tracking, do you? *'Sid': Hey, I'm a sloth. I see a tree, eat a leaf, that's my tracking. *'Diego': You didn't miss them by much. a stick It's still green. They headed north 2 hours ago. *'Sid': a couple of twigs in his mouth, pretending to be Diego "Hey, it's still green, they headed north 2 hours ago." *''laughs, and flings a fish at Manny's face'' *'Diego': You don't need this aggravation. Give me the baby. I can track humans down a lot faster than you can. *'Manny': And you're just a good citizen helping out right? *'Diego': I just know where the humans are going. *'Manny': Glacier Pass. Everybody knows they have a settlement on the other side. *'Diego': Well, unless you know how to track, you'll never reach them before the pass closes up with snow. Which should be like tomorrow. So, you can give that baby to me, or go get lost in the blizzard. It's your choice. *'Manny': Here’s your little bundle of Joy. We’re returning it to the humans. *'Sid': Awww, the big bad tigey-wigey gets left behind. Poor Tigey-Wigey. *'Manny': Sid, Tigey-Wigey is gonna lead the way. *'Sid': Uh, uh, Manny, can I- can I- can I talk to you for a second? *'Manny': No. The sooner we find the humans, the sooner I get rid of Mr. Stinky Drool-face. And the baby too. *'Diego': You won’t always have Jumbo (Manny) around to protect you. And when that day comes, I suggest you watch our back... 'cause I’ll be chewing on it. *'Manny': Hey, upper tracker up front where I can see you. *'Sid': Help me. *''begins to cry'' *'Manny': Oh, you gotta make it stop. I can't take it any more! *'Diego': I've eaten things that didn't complain this much! *'Sid': He wouldn't stop squirming. *'Diego': You're holding him wrong! *'Manny': Watch his head! *'Diego': Just put it down! *'Sid': Jeez, "pick him up, put him down..." mutters *'Diego': Its nose is dry. *'Sid': That means there's something wrong with him. *'Diego': Someone should lick it, just in case. *'Sid': I'll do it. *'Manny': Hey, he's wearing one of those baby thingies. *'Sid': So? *'Manny': So, if he poops, where does it go? *'Sid': his tongue back to his mouth. After a slight pause, Roshan resumes crying Humans are disgusting. *'Manny': Okay, you. Check for poop. *'Sid': Hey, why am I the poop-checker? *'Manny': closer to Sid Because returning the runt was your idea, because you're small and insignificant, and because I'll pummel you if you don't. *''pause'' *'Sid': Why else? *'Manny': NOW, SID! *'Sid': back to Roshan EW! YUCK! EW! I mean, my goodness. Alright, look out, look out, look out, coming through. *'Manny': Hey, watch out! *'Diego': Stop waving that thing around! *'Sid': Ooh, ooh, I'm gonna slip. Woah! a baby tissue into Manny, and put the paper into the ground It's clean! Gotcha! laughs *'Manny': Sid Will you cut it out? *''laughs, then continues crying'' *'Diego': Hey, do that again. He likes it. *'Manny': Sid again; Roshan laughs again Hey, yeah, and it's making me feel better too. *''continues crying'' *'Sid': Here, you hold it. *''punches Sid. Roshan trying to get hand off Sid, then Sid takes his hand and put it down'' *'Diego': Here! Turn him towards me! Where's the baby? There he is! stops crying Where's the baby? There he is! *''crying scared'' *'Manny': Stop it, You're scaring him! *''crying silence, and stomach and ready for food'' *'Sid': I bet he's hungry. *'Manny': How about some milk? *'Sid': Ooh, I'd love some! *'Diego': Not you, the baby! *'Sid': Well, I ain't exactly lactating right now, pal! *'Diego': You're a little low on the food chain to be mouthin' off, aren't ya...?! *'Manny': shouting ENOUGH!!! echoes Enough, enough, enough. *''all heard a rustling sound nearby. They looked and saw a watermelon near a small bush'' *'Sid and Manny': Food! *picked up the melon and was about to carry it to Roshan, when suddenly, a dodo bird burst from the bush and snatched the melon away. The dodo scurried off, squawking like crazy, leaving everyone confused. *'Dodo Colonel': I don't know, but I've been told *'Dodo Soldiers':I don't know, but I've been told *'Dodo Colonel': End of the world be mighty cold *'Dodo Soldiers': End of the world be mighty cold *'Dodo 1': Prepare for the Ice age! *'Dodo 2': Protect the dodo way of life! *'Dodo 3': Survival separates the dodos from the beasts! *'Dodo 4': Protect the dodo way of life! *'Dodo 5': Prepare for the Ice age! *'Sid': Ice age? *'Diego': I've heard of these crackpots. *dodo that took the melon put it on a tree stump, where there were two other melons. After placing it safe, the dodo saw the group and panicked. *'Dab': AWK! Intruders! *'Leader Dodo': about a smoking crater Now, don't fall in. If you do, you will definitely… *'Dab': in, not paying attention to where he's going Intruders! Intrud– AAAAHHH! *''and falls into crater; a sizzling sound is herd'' *'Dodos': EWW! OHH! *'Leader Dodo': ...burn and die. *'Manny': Hey, can we have our melon back? Junior's hungry and uh... *'Leader Dodo': NO WAY! This is our private stockpile for the Ice Age! Sub-arctic temperatures will force us underground for a million, billion years! *'Manny': So you got 3 melons? *dodos looked at their melons before turning back to the group, offended by that comment. *'Leader Dodo': If you weren't smart enough to plan ahead, then doom on you! *'Other Dodos': chanting Doom on you, doom on you...! *'Manny': Get away from me! *'Leader Dodo': OH NO! NO! *melon rolled into Roshan’s arms. Seeing that part of their food supply is in danger, the leader sprang into action. *'Leader Dodo': RETRIEVE THE MELON! TAE KWON DODOS! ATTACK!!! *dodos suddenly did martial arts poses, trying to be intimidating. They started kicking each other. One dodo kicked one dodo towards Roshan. He kicked the melon out of Roshan’s hands. Another dodo caught the melon with his head and tossed it to another dodo. Tossing it from one dodo to another, they kept tossing it until one dodo accidentally tossed it over a cliff. *'Dodo 6': THE MELON! *'Dodos': squaking THE MELON, THE MELON, THE MELON, THE MELON… *paying much attention, they pushed the dodo off the cliff, taking themselves with him. *'Dodo 7': There goes our last female. *''snuck behind the tree stump and attempted to take one of the melons but the dodos noticed him and charged at him Together, they took the melon out of Sid’s hands and tossed it to each other upward one dodo kicked it away. Three dodos caught it with their beaks, but were standing right above the smoking crater'' *'Dodos': GOT IT, GOT IT, GOT IT, GOT IT, GOT IT!.... DON’T GOT IT! fall into the crater with the melon *'Dodos': gasps The last melon. *[Sid had the melon in grasp but was mobbed by all of the Dodos The Melon flew out of the sloth's hands- once again Manny caught the melon and held it high, preventing it from being snatched up by dodos. But as he concentrated in protecting the melon, he failed to notice one of the dodos was behind him. The dodo leaps up and chomped on Manny’s tail, causing him to scream in pain and toss the melon into the air. The melon is now flying high into the air. Sid runs after it, dodging several dodos along the way. The melon bounces on some of the birds’ heads before landing in Sid’s hands. Sid smiled, now having some food for Roshan. But as he looks up, he notices all the dodos were starting to close in on him, ready for the final assault to grab the melon. Surrounded, Sid looked at Roshan, who held his hand out, wanting the melon. Outnumbered, but not giving up on Roshan, Sid held the melon tightly and started running through the dodo flocks. Using his hand to protect him, he pushed, shoved and smacked every dodo in his path out of the way. Like a brave football player, he braved his way through the countless dodos in his way. Some dodos tried attacking Sid, but ended up inadvertently attacking each other. Fighting his way through the flocks, Sid saw the remaining flock charging towards him all around. Making a risky action, Sid jumped up and flew above all the dodos. Manfred, Diego and Roshan watched Sid fly. Roshan closed his eyes, worried for the sloth. Sid landed on the ground, and though hurt, he managed to save the melon. Roshan looked and cheered, along with the others. Sid successfully saved the food for Roshan. Sid celebrated his victory while the dodos mourned over the loss of their food supply. Sid didn’t pay attention, being too busy to notice. But in his joy, he threw the melon to the ground like a football player spiking the ball after a touchdown. This caused everyone’s joy to turn into shock. *'Diego': AAH, Sid! Now we gotta find more food. *''Sid and Diego looks at the baby Roshan eating the melon and saw the dodos running'' *'Dodos': Right, more to the right. Right, right, right. More to the right. Right, right, right. *'Manny': Look at that. Dinner and a show. *'Dodos': Left, Left, Left! LEFT, LEFT, LEFT, WAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! Woah! *Later that night, under the starry the sky, Sid wandered off to find food for himself. *'Sid': Now to find a meal befitting a conquering hero. let go of the branch but hits him to the ground but he gets up What ho? A foe? Come on, come on. You want a piece of me? uses karate sounds and hits the tree but found an acorn Spoils worthy of such a noble- was about to ate it but as the acorn was about land, something came flying into Sid and grabbed the acorn It was Scrat! After a brief struggle, Scrat took the acorn out of Sid’s mouth and started scurrying away, but not before shaking his fist at Sid for nearly taking away his booty *'Manny': Bedtime, squirt. tuck Roshan in his trunk and settled himself in as he did, he looked at Diego, who was asleep and then he noticed Sid returning Oh, the triumphant return. *'Sid': Huh? Oh, that. nervously I'm so full. How about a good night kiss for your big buddy Sid…'Manny': Shh! He's asleep. *'Sid': I was talking to you. give a disgusted look on Sid as he prepared to dust off the rock to sleep Fine, I'll tuck myself in. on the rock; making moans and groans of relaxation yawning All right... Good Night... flops on the rock, then turns over... he's turning over and over Oooh... ah.becomes slightly irritated as he watches Sid quirk around on the rock groaning Errr-um... Ahhhhh... shows Sid lying on the rock on his back and his head lolling off the rock in his sleep Nah! his fingers Nah! Nah! his body counter-clock wise towards the rocks front, making fizzing noises with his teeth and tongue on his side Argh... jerks his arm and head up and down loudly Hur-agh! Ahh... *'Manny': angrily; startling Sid WILL YOU STOP IT! *'Sid': sheepishly All right, All right, jeez... I was just trying to relax. *''finds a comfortable spot on the rock and begins to suck his thumb'' *'Manny': Oie. *started sleeping to pass the night. As for Manfred, he looked at Diego one last time and slowly closed his eyes, ready for the night. But with everyone dozing, Diego quietly opened his eyes. With the moonlight in his eyes, he quietly approached Manfred. He looked at the mammoth and then Rudy. Both of them weren’t awake. He smirked, proud to have fooled them into accepting him into the group before turning to the baby. Lifting his paw, he attempted to take the baby out of Manfred’s trunk, but a noise stopped him from doing so. To his relief, it was only Sid snoring. Diego extended his paw again, but this time, Manfred moved his trunk, holding the baby tighter. Frustrated, Diego looked at Manfred before hearing a noise up on a nearby hill. He quietly approached the hill and saw a dead bush rustling. Crouching down, like he was hunting, he leaped into the air and tackled his watcher. But as he prepared to attack, he saw that it was only Zeke. *'Diego': What the...? *'Zeke': Go ahead. Slice me. It'll be the last thing you ever do. *'Diego': I'm workin' here, you waste of fur. *'Oscar': Frustrated Diego? Tracking down helpless infants too difficult to you? *'Diego': What are you two doing here? *'Oscar': Soto's getting tired of waiting. *'Zeke': Yeah, Yeah, He said, "Come back with the baby, OR DON"T COME BACK AT ALL!" HAHAHAHAHAHA! *'Diego': Well, I have a message for Soto. Tell him, i'm bringing the baby. And tell him i'm bringing... a mammoth. *'Zeke': A "mammoth"? *'Oscar': Mammoths never travel alone. *'Diego': Well this one does, and I'm leading him to Half Peak. *'Zeke': Mmm... Look at all that meat. LET"S GET 'EM! *'Diego': Not yet! We'll need the whole pack to bring this mammoth down, get everyone ready. Now! *two sabers headed out, leaving Diego to return to his sleeping spot and start dozing off.'' Morning arrives, Manny wakes up and feels for the baby in his trunk, only to discover that the Baby is gone. He stomps over to the sleeping Diego who wakes up with a start'' *'Manny': Where's the baby? *'Diego': You lost it?! *''look at each other and noticed Sid is not there'' *'Both': SID!!! *''shows Sid with the baby in a jacuzzi like mud hot spring; using the baby as a 'chick magnet' to attract two female sloths'' *'Rachel': Oh, he's lovely. Positively adorable! *'Jennifer': to the baby Hello Pumpkin. Hello, little bunny baby... *'Rachel': Sid Where did you find it? *'Sid': Ah, poor kid was all alone in the wild. Sabers were cornering him, So I just snatched it! *'Rachel': Oh, so brave of you! *'Sid: Yeah, well... He needed me... ''wistfully And I wished I had one of my own, too...' *'Jennifer': excited REALLY? ''calms herself down I'm... I'm attracted that quality in a male. *'Sid': that the baby is sinking into the mud hot spring Who wouldn't be? *'Rachel': gushing You caring for a baby... *'Sid': that Roshan the baby is gone and pulls the muddy baby up Yeah, well... You know... baby playfully throws mud on Sid's face; they both laugh he grabs something to wipe the mud off his face Cute kid, huh? So, as I was saying ladies... uh... the 'something' on his face, which is Manny's trunk; he realizes and gasps Oh, hey! Hey... Manny! *'Manny': the giggling baby away What's the matter with you? *'Sid': Excuse me, ladies. You just keep marinating and I’ll be right back. Sexy? *'Jennifer': He’s not much to look at, but it’s so hard to find a family guy. *'Rachel': Tell me about it. All the sensitive ones get eaten. *'Sid': scene walk over to Manny and stop No, no, no. Manny, please, I’m begging you. I need him! *'Manny': Why, a good looking guy like you? *'Sid': No, you say that but, you don’t mean it. *'Manny': No, seriously, look at you. Aw, those ladies they don’t stand the chance. *'Sid': You have a very cruel sense of humor. *'Manny': Don’t let me cramp your style. *'Sid': Oh, thanks, Manny, you’re my pal. You are my best. *'Manny': Without Pinky. *'Sid': Manny, Manny, I need him! humming So, ladies, where were we. *'Frank': Carl? *'Carl': Easy, Frank! *''growl and Sid screams'' *'Manny': Pretty tail walk by, suddenly he moves like a cheetah. And that tiger... Yeah, Mr Greater Tracker. Can’t even find a sloth. What am I? The wet nurse. What are you looking at bone bag. Look at you. You’re gonna grow into a great predator. Huh? I don’t think so. What have you got? You got a little patch of fur. No fangs, no claws. You’re folds of skin wrapped in mush. What’s so threatening about you. Hey, does this look like a petting zoo, huh? Okay, all right, wise guy. You can earned a time-out. Oh, you think that funny. How about this? You’ll be a little snack for the owls. You’re a brave little squirt, I’ll give you that. *'Sid': and finds Diego ''Oh, Thank goodness. Thank goodness. ''that Diego eating him OH NO! A TIGER! HELP! HELP! *'Diego:' Where's the baby? *'Sid': whispers Oh, he's fine. Manny has him. Just put me in your mouth. Hurry up. pretending Diego eating him ''AAAAAOOOOOHHHH! HE GOT ME! Oh, help… *'Diego': Get away from me. *'Diego': Get away from me. *'Carl': Went this way? Over here. *'Frank': Oh, Carl. The tiger beat up us to him! *'Carl': Wait a minute. *sniffed Sid, trying to see if he really was dead. He backed away a few inches, irritated by the sloth’s smell. Diego looked at him, as if he was trying to claim Sid as his own kill. Seeing that he and Frank were too late, Carl turned around. *'Carl': He’s dead alright. *'Frank': Oh, carnivores have all the fun. *'Sid': Gosh, I hate breaking their hearts like that. But you know how it is. All right, thanks. You can put me down now. Manny! Manny! *'Manny': Guys, I thought we were in a hurry. Oh and Diego, spit that out. You don't know where it's been. ''spits Sid out *'Sid': Boy. For a second there, I actually thought you were gonna eat me. *'Diego': I don't eat junk food. *'Sid': Thought you were gonna... I thought you were gonna... Were you? *Me On My Way plays *'Sid:' Come on, wait up. Wait up. Come on, come on. Can you wait a second, please? Hey Fellas. Phew! Thanks for waiting. *'Manny and Diego:' Three, two, one... *'Manny': Sure is faithful. *on into the walk, Sid was carrying Roshan. Roshan poked Sid on the neck, trying to play with him. Sid ignored him, but turned to the baby after getting poked again. Sid poked Roshan back, but Roshan poked him once more. This started out friendly, but it turned into a tense poking match between the two. Roshan squirmed as he kept poking Sid. *'Manny': Don't make me reach back there! *'Sid': Yeah, well, he started it! *'Manny': I don't care who started it, I'll finish it! *group kept going on their walk. They stopped upon seeing a geyser blow out a red colored amount of steam. Before they could do something, they saw a huge glacier rolling past them. It was like a glacier train. After the glacier rolled by, the geyser blew out a green colored amount of steam. Confused, but not worried, the group continued on. They travelled past a giant slab of ice that went down onto a cliff as a result of the group’s weight. But the slab went back up like a seesaw, causing Sid, the only member left, to fly back where he came. Later on, with Sid back with them, the group continued their journey. Sid, having an idea to entertain himself, picked up a snowball and threw it at Manfred. Manfred looked back, and Sid pointed towards Roshan. Ignoring their antic, Manfred continued the walk with the others. The group walked past a monument that looked a lot like Stonehenge. *'Manny': Modern architecture. It'll never last. *'Sid': Hiya, Manny. *'Sid': Hi, Diego. *'Manny': Hey, Sid. gang come across Scrat who is burying his acorn You're lost, aren't ya? *'Diego': No. I know exactly where I'm going. *'Manny': Ask him for directions. *'Diego': I don't need directions! *'Manny': Fine, I'll ask him. Scrat Hey, buddy! Have you seen any humans come around here? starts moving around *'Sid': Oh, I love this game! I love it! Let's see... 3 words. First word. steps his foot Uh, stomp! angrily jumps around No, no! Stamp, stamp, stamp! *'Manny': Let me try. puts his acorn over his back Uh... pack! *'Sid': Good one, Manny! pretends to be a sabre-tooth Pack of... long teeth and claws. looks at his claws Pack of... wolves, pack of...? *'Manny': Pack of bears? Pack of fleas!? angrily points at Diego, meaning "Pack of tigers" *'Sid': Pack of whiskers? Pack of... noses? *'Manny': Pachyderm… *'Sid': Pack of lies, pack of troubles, pack of wallop...?! flicks Scrat into the mountain slope ...Pack of birds, pack of flying fish...! *was sent flying over a snowy hill. His acorn landed on the hill, but it was rolling down it and it started creating a snowball. Scrat got caught in this snowball as it rolled down the hill and got bigger and bigger. As for the group, they continued their journey in search of the humans. Sid, once again acting mischievous, put Roshan on a rock and picked up a snowball. He threw it to Manfred, who got irritated and swiftly turned around. This time however, Roshan pointed towards Sid. Sid got nervous, worried of what Manfred might do, before seeing a snowball fall from the sky. It landed right on him, burying most of his body in snow. Roshan laughed at Sid’s misfortune while Manfred, while irritated with Sid again, couldn’t help but give a slight smile. However, this adventure was not without serious cold problems. A blizzard hit them and they were shivering. But they kept on going, unwilling to stop. Diego led them through the blizzard, getting some ice on his saber teeth. Manfred on the other hand had icicles growing on his tusks while he had Roshan ride on his back. Sid had icicles on his nostrils as he shivered in the freezing cold.Further into the journey, Diego walked a distance from the group, looking for where to travel next. But as he reached a snowy hill, he spotted the human tribe, not far away. Surprised to see them there, Diego turned back and saw Manfred approaching. Diego looked around, trying to find a way to lead them away from the humans. He spotted a dark cave nearby and thought of a plan. *'Diego': Hey! Great news. I found a short cut. *'Manny': What do you mean, short cut? *'Diego': I mean faster than the long way around. *'Manny': Ow! I know what a short cut is. *'Diego': Look, either we slip through there and beat the humans to Glacier Pass, or we take the long way and miss them *'Manny': Through there? What do you take me for? *'Diego': This time tomorrow, you could be a free mammoth. Or a nanny. I never get tired of peekaboo. *'Sid': Hey, guys, guys, check this out. *'Manny': Sid, the tiger found a short cut. *'Sid': No thanks. I choose life. *'Diego': Then I suggest you take the short cut. *'Sid': Are you threatening me? *'Diego': Move, sloth! and an ice shelf above them starts to crumble *'Sid': Diego's head Way to go, tiger. *'Manny': Quick, inside! then finds out that it's blocked Okay, I vote shortcut. *'Diego': Manny and Sid as they walk through the icy cave Come on, guys. Stick together. It is easy to get lost in here. *'Sid': Diego and focusing on the ice formations, he hits his nose really hard on a slab of ice; sticks out tongue Uugh... to the ground, unconscious. Unbeknownst to he, his tongue, which had flopped out of his mouth when knocked himself out, had stuck to the ice floor. A few seconds later, he feels woozy and tries to get up but his tongue is stuck Ugh. he tries to pull it off; gets free, stands up and looks around for his friends Uh, guys? looking at a fish Heh-heh, a fish. again after he looks at the dinosaur, he then looks at his frozen ancestors and looks at a big spaceship *'Roshan': at the spaceship and makes a Spock hand figure Ba. *'Manny': Sid Will you keep up please? It's hard enough to keep a track of one baby. *'Manny, Sid & Diego': AAAH. *'Roshan': WHEE. *'Sid': I gotcha. Captain, iceberg ahead. *'Diego': Oh, no. *''gang has just saved the baby and survived icy slides... then crash into a ice wall'' *'Diego': WHOA! WOO! YEAH! Who's up for round 2?! and Sid angrily stare at him Oh. T- T- Tell the kid to be more careful. *also got out of the snow. After shaking himself around, getting the snow off him, he looked around for his acorn. He saw his acorn and squealed in delight. He rushed towards it, only to crash into a wall, with an acorn drawing. *'Sid': Whoa. Look, look. Tigers. Eesh! *whimpers *'Sid': No, it's OK, it's OK. Look, the tigers are just playing tag with the antelope. With their teeth. *'Diego': Come on, Sid, let's play tag. You're it. *'Sid': giggles Sure. OK, OK, OK, where are the sloths? You never see any sloths. Have you ever noticed? Oh! Look, Manny, a mammoth. *'Manny': Ooh, somebody pinch me. *'Sid': Hey, hey, this fat one looks just like you, aw, he’s got a family…oh and he’s happy. Look, he's playing with his kid. See Manny? That's your problem. That's what mammoths are supposed to do. *'Diego': Sid... *'Sid': Find a she-moth, have little baby mammoths... *'Diego': Sid! *'Sid': W-What? *'Diego': Shut up. *'Sid': But... Oh. *Manfred stared at the drawings, the still images began to move in his mind, coming alive. He remembered playing happily in a lush meadow with his wife and his child, romping in the sunshine until a horde of humans ran out of the woods, waving their spears fiercely. Manfred faced off against the hunters, trying to hold them back with his imposing tusks. Behind him, his family ran to find shelter. Then Manfred heard a deep, terrified scream. He wheele around and saw that his mate and child were trapped against a rock wall by humans aiming spears at them. Before Manfred could move, another group of humans dropped heavy rocks from atop the rock wall. Bellowing in anguish, Manfred saw his family being crushed by the rocks. His cries shook the land-scape, echoing off the rocks all around. Back in the cavern, the mammoth shook his head, clearing the devastating memory from his mind. He breathed heavily, trying to regain control of his run-away emotions. Sid and Diego stared at Manfred with worried eyes. Then they turned back to the painting, clearing their throats uncomfortably. Manfred kept staring at the cave drawings. He gazed at the sketch of the father mammoth cradling his young child in his trunk. Slowly, Manfred raised his own trunk toward the illustration. Before he could reach it, Roshan’s tiny hand touched the drawing gently. He was standing on his feet, propped up against the cave wall. Surprised, Manfred pulled back his trunk. He blinked at the little human boy. Roshan stroked the picture of the baby mammoth with his fingers, glancing back at the mammoth as though he was connecting the two in his mind. Then Roshan stumbled toward Manfred. Manfred caught the baby with his trunk. He slowly lifted Roshan off the ground. He curled his trunk, hugging Roshan close, nuzzling his cheek against the baby’s head. Sid sniffled, wiping a glob of snot from his nose with his paw onto Diego. Manfred swooped Roshan onto his back and walked out of the cave without a word. Sid followed. Diego took one last look at the painting of the mammoth family and let out a sad sigh, then sauntered out of the cave after the others.|Deep in the glacial valley, Runar led his hunters across a snowy plain. Their wolves pulled on their leashes, sniffing the ground like hunting dogs. The humans stopped beside a set of footprints to examine them, but then they shook their heads sadly. They weren’t tiger tracks. The wolves sniffed around, digging their noses in the snow, but they seemed confused. Runar tightened his grip on one wolf’s leash—he had to admit that the wolves had lost the scent. One of the hunters came over and took the leash from Runar’s grip. With a deep sigh, the chief looked down at his son’s broken necklace in his hand. He shook his head, giving up hope. He had to lead his people through Glacier Pass to their settlement on the other side before the snow made that trip impossible. With a heavy heart, Runar followed his hunters back toward the rest of the tribe. MANNY: Well, would you look at that? The tiger actually did it. There's Half Peak. Next stop, Glacier Pass. How could I have ever doubted you? Did you hear that, little fella? You're almost home! (ROSHAN LAUGHING) (SIZZLING) My feet are sweating. DIEGO: Do we have to get a newsflash every time your body does something? MANNY: He's doing it for attention. Just ignore him. Seriously! My feet are really hot! Ow, ow, ow, ow! (RUMBLING) Tell me that was your stomach. Shh. I'm sure it was just thunder. (RUMBLING) From underground? (ALL SCREAMING) Come on, keep up with me! I would if you were moving! Wow, I wish I could jump like that. Wish granted! (SCREAMING) (JABBERS AND GRUNTS) Come on, move faster! Have you noticed the river of lava? (ROSHAN WHIMPERING) (MANNY YELLS AND GRUNTS) (HISSING) (YELLS AND GRUNTS) MANNY: Hold Pinky! (RUMBLING) (GRUNTS) (DRAMATIC MUSIC PLAYING) (WHOOSHING) (TRUMPETING) Manny! Manny, Manny, Manny, you okay? Come on, come on, say something. Anything! (MUMBLING) What? What? I can't hear you! You're standing on my trunk. SID: Oh. Oh, you're okay! Oh, you're okay! Why did you do that? You could have died, trying to save me. That's what you do in a herd. You look out for each other. Well, thanks. I don't know about you guys, but we are the weirdest heard I've ever seen. *'Zeke': I can't wait to get my claws in that mammoth. *'Soto': No one touches the mammoth until I get that baby. *'Zeke': First, I'll slice its hind quarters into sections. *- I'll put the white meat in one pile and... *- Lenny: Hey! Knock it off. I'm starving. *'Zeke': Next, the shoulders. Occasionally tough, but extremely juicy. *- Lenny: I told you to knock it off. *'Soto': - Save your energy. *Mammoths don't go down easy. *There's only one way to do it. *First, you have to force it into a corner. *Cut off its retreat. *And when you three have it trapped, *I'll go for the throat. *'Manny': Guys, we gotta get this kid outta the wind. How much further? *- Diego: Three miles. *I'm beat. We'll get there in the morning. *- Diego: What are you doin'? *'Sid': I'm putting sloths on the map. *'Manny': Why don't you make it realistic and draw him lying down? *'Diego': And make him rounder. *- Perfect. *'Sid': I forgot how to laugh. I'm a genius. From now on you'll have to refer to me as Sid, Lord of the Flame. *Lord of the Flame, your tail's on fire. *Thank you. From now on, *I'm gonna call you Diego. *Lord of Touch Me and You're Dead. *I'm just kiddin', you little knucklehead. *Lovebirds. *Look at this. *I don't believe it. *Come here, you little biped. *Come here, you little wormy-worm. *Come to Uncle Sid. *No, no, no, no, no, no. This way. This way. *No, no, no. No, go to him. *Go to him. *OK. *Good job. Keep practisin'. *Look at that. Our little guy is growing up. *All right, come on. Sleep time, lumpy. *Look at that big pushover. *You know, Diego, I've never had *a friend who would risk his life for me. *Yeah, Manny's... he's a good guy. *Yeah, he is. *Well, good night. *Let's get you all cleaned up. What's your daddy gonna say if you go back all stinky? *Let me just clean that up. *That looks good. A little bit here. *- You clean up nice, little fella. *- I think he's starting to look like me. *Diego, what do you think? *- Maybe we shouldn't do this. *- Why not? *If we save him, he'll be a hunter. *And who do you think he'll hunt? *Maybe because we save him, he won't hunt us. *Yeah, and maybe he'll grow fur and a long skinny neck and call you Mama. *- What's your problem? *- Nothing. Let's go. I'm freezing my tail off. *Diego. You frozen back there? *- Get down. *- What? *- Get down and follow me. *- What's goin' on? *At the bottom of Half Peak, there's an ambush waiting for you. *- What? *- What do you mean, "ambush"? *- You set us up. *- It was my job. I was to get the baby, but then... *'Manny': You brought us home for dinner! *'Sid': That's it. You're out of the herd. *- I'm sorry. *No, you're not. Not yet. *- Listen, I can help you. *- Stay close, Sid. We can fight our way out. *You can't. The pack's too strong. *You have to trust me. *Trust you? Why in the world would we trust you? *'Diego': Because I'm your only chance. Hello, ladies. *- Look who decided to show up. *- Diego, I was beginning to worry about you. *No need to worry. In about two minutes *you'll be satisfying your taste for revenge. *Very nice. *'Zeke': I see the sloth. And he's got the baby. *Don't give away your positions until you see the mammoth. He's the one to surprise. *'Diego': You want to maul something, don't you Zeke? *'Zeke': I wanna maul. *'Diego': Then what are you waiting for? *?: No, I said wait for the mammoth. *'Sid': Backscratcher. Eat my powder! Loop-de-loop. Slalom! Slalom, baby! Sorry, fellas. He got a little frostbite. *?: Get him. *'Manny': Surprise! *OK, follow me. We'll pick up Sid and get outta here while we can. *Come on, Diego, let's bring this mammoth down. *Sid: There he is. That's right. Where's the baby? Survival of the fittest. I don't think so. Yeah. *- What are you doing? *'Diego': Leave the mammoth alone. *Fine. I'll take you down first. *We did it. *We were some team, huh? *Were? Come on, we're still a team. *I'm sorry I set you up. *You know me - *I'm too lazy to hold a grudge. *Knock it off, squirt. *You gotta be strong. *You have to take care of Manfred and Sid. *Especially Sid. *Come on, you can lick this. You're a tiger. *Look, I'll carry you. *Come on, what do you say? *Come on, Diego, come on. *Tell him he's going to be OK, Manny. *Listen, you have to leave me here. *If those humans get through the pass, *you'll never catch them. *You didn't have to do that. *That's what you do in a herd. *Don't forget about us. *OK? *We won't forget about you. *Goodbye. *Goodbye. Goodbye. *- Sid... *- Bye. *Bye. *That's right. Where's the baby? *Come on, Sid, let's head south. *Bye. *Save your breath, Sid. *You know humans can't talk. *Diego? You're OK. *'Diego': Nine lives, baby. *- You're OK. *You're OK. *I could kiss ya. *Welcome back, partner. Wanna lift? *No thanks. I gotta save *whatever dignity I've got left. *You're hanging out with us. Dignity's *got nothing to do with it. I'll take that lift. *- Yeah, climb aboard. *- Pick me up, buddy. *Mush. Or not mush. Either way. *This is gonna be the best migration ever. *I'll show you my favourite watering holes. *I turn brown when the fungus in my fur dries. *- Attractive. *- This whole Ice age thing is getting old. *You know what I could go for? *Global warming. *- Keep dreamin'. *- No, really... Category:Transcripts Category:20th Century Fox Transcripts Category:Blue Sky Studios Transcripts Category:Ice Age Transcripts